48 Hours
48 Hours is a chapter story wirrten by Eloise and Emmett. It is about two orphans named Henry and Roxxie who run away from their orphanage and escape into the forest. Story Chapter One I pull Roxxie out of bed. “Roxxie,” I whisper, “Roxxie, it’s time to wake up. We need to leave. Now.” My sister groans. “Why?” she asks, rubbing her eyes. I sigh. I knew she would never understand why we’re leaving. But I know we can’t stay here anymore. “I’m sorry, Roxxie, we need to go now, or we’re going to get caught. Do you want me to carry you?” I can see her nodding in the solemn darkness. I put my arms around my sister and lift her up. Then, I sit her on my back and wrap her legs around my waist. “Let’s go.” I whisper. I pull the door of our room open. Earlier today I had made sure that tonight the Keeper’s weren’t on duty. I can hear Roxxie letting out a small yawn. I shush her, but it’s not her fault. I pull the shed door close behind me. I can see the forest ahead of me. Bingo! I think. I begin to speed up, walking quickly towards the trees when the spotlight catches me. “It’s the boy!! He’s running with the girl!” I begin to run faster. Roxxie begins to cry on my shoulder. I want to comfort her, but I don’t have any time. I’m almost there… thirty feet… twenty feet… ten feet… BOOM! I stumble, blood gushing from my shoulder. BOOM! I dodged that one. Roxxie is sobbing now, her tears dripping onto my shoulder. BOOM! BOOM! I continue my fast pace limp towards the trees. Then, I’m surrounded, but I don’t stop. I know soon the Keeper’s will be on my trail. I keep up until the only sounds I can hear are the sobs of my sister and my breathing. Then the world is getting blacker, I can hear the shouts of the Keeper’s coming on top of us, my sister is crying louder now… I’m sorry… ---- When I come to, it's dark. I don't know where I am... ROXXIE!! I immediatly sit up, only to bang my head against a hard rooftop and fall back down again. I don't know where Roxxie is. The Keeper's probably got us, and now I'm in the trunk of one of their cars, heading back to the orphanage. Damn. For a few minutes, I just lie there, processing what to do next. I could try to open the trunk. But then what. The car is moving, so if I jumped out I could hurt myself. Plus, how would I get Roxxie out of where I assume is the back seat where they are keeping her. Eventually, the car stops. Outside, I can hear voices. A boy and a girl, sounds like. The trunk opens, and I am staring at what I guessed: A boy and a girl. But No Roxxie. Category:Writing Category:Stories Category:Unfinished Writing Projects